The chaos and antics of My family?
by mogumogucRyszztal174
Summary: One year after Tohru discovering the Sohma's secret, a secret about Tohru is revealed about her that even she does not know,her twin sister is cursed along with some other family members pairings:yukixtohru,kyoxoc,akitoxoc,hatorixoc,shixoc and more
1. Sakuyaaaa sama

This is my first fic, due to having my friend, pepper, (who doesn't know a single thing about computers) publish it, the first version might be a little crabby so here is **the edited** version of the story.

Tohru Honda,17, normal girl, housekeeper sat on her bed thinking of an encouter

with sombody before her mother died.

_Flash backo0o0o0o0ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

_"Tohru?Can you come here please?"said a very alive Kyoko Honda_

_"What is it mum?''asked Tohru, age 15 _

_"I want you to meet your sister,Sakuya."_

_"I have a sister?"_

_"I'm sorry I never told, when your father died I couldn't take care of you both so I sent Sakuya to live with your cousins."_

_A girl with emerald green eyes and light brown hair stepped out of the car Tohru did not notice."Hi!" She was wearing a t-shirt,jeans and a baseball cap._

_"You must be Tohru!"she said cheerfully._

_"I am Sakuya."_

_"Nice to meet you Sakuya I never knew I had I sister." said Tohru_

_" Me neither" said Sakuya throwing a glance at Kyoko_

_"Can you show me around Tohru? I've never been here before"_

_"My pleasure."_

_Later the month_

_Sakuya had a great time in Japan. She became great friends with Ou- chan and Hana-chan.When it was time for her to go back to America, Tohru was very sad._

_Sakuya was packing her bags when Tohru came in,"Are you really sure you want to go?''asked Tohru. "I want you to stay here ." " I want to stay here too, but I have to go to take care of our cousin while everyone else are doig there part time job.'' ''we have a new cousin?" "Uh-hu ,she just came from England and talks alot. Right now school is over so I have to take care of her evan though she is 13. " " Next time when you came can you bring her too?'' asked Tohru now excited that she had more relatives."Of course!Though she might be a little rude despite she never lived with adults." " She didn't have parents?'' asked Tohru now sad."Nope, her bro,Megumi sent her here to to learn manners.he does not know what we are like." giggled Sakuya.''We?You live with your aunts?" " Nope I live with our cousins, Motoko-chan, Bell-chan,Daisuke-kun and now Momoko-chan. Our cousin,Seria lives near by but not with us. I think tou should go to bed now it's already11:12,...good night and good bye Tohru." "Bye-bye Sakuya"_

_That night there was a trible snow storm (it was December or somthing) It was the last time sakuya saw her mom...the plane that sakuya was supossed to go on left with out her and the plane crashed so she had to find another way to get back to America..._

_But nobody knew_

_2 months after Kyoko died232342141234143214123421413243124312423233241_

_" Honda-san you have mail from America?" said Yuki with a confused tone in his voice after he got the mail."For me?From America?Wow !" giggled Tohru After she opened the letter it turn out it was Sakuya.It said :_

_Dearest sister,_

_I can't beileve that now youlive in a house with boys. I will come back in exactly 1 more year.Do not have a boyfriend yet! (Tohru sweat dropped at this)I will have to inspect him first(more sweat dropping) I will come with Motoko and Momoko too. The others will come in December. I'm still sad about what happened with mom.Do Ou -chn and Hana-chan remmeber me?Miss you so much_

_Love Sakuya_

_P.s. The only people you can tell about my arrivel are Saki and Arisa not the Soh-what ever boys_

_Tohru danced in hapily knowing that her sister was alive after all._

_End of Flashback8432784032174824021849213849321483921478324321847321_

In 5 days Sakuya was supossed to come.Tohru couln't wait! She was about to get ready and make lunch until Shiure's voice called out "Tohru your friends are hear...ack! Kyo hit me again!"

" This time I will Beat you,yankee!'' " In your dreams orange top!" Tohru sighed ,they were talking about Hai din Min.

When she came down stairs Ou said "About 5 more days eh Tohru?" They were talking about the arivel of Sakuya." Correction,4days ,23 hours, 47 minutes ,and 56 seconds.said Hana-chan.Ou-chan and Tohru sweat dropped at this.

"What is coming?"asked Kyo " None of your buisness orange top." snapped Ou-chan and thus they continued arguing.

First of school,4 days later, Friday

"Good morning class."

"Good morning." mummered the class

" Today 3 students of the same family came here. And our class has one of them.Please welcome Daisuke Honda! he came to Japan one month ago."

A boy came in.

There was a gasped becuase both the name Honda and how he looked smilar to Tohru either that or because he looked good (hehegrins evily)

Then Ou-chan whispered to Tohru"I didn't know you had a bro." "Neither did I. " Tohru whisper back.

"Hello" Then a boy said "You look like a girl do you know that?" he grinned, he loves making guys hate him and making girls love him.(that how they saw him)

"Man, you sure are stupid." said Sakuya very harshly."Hmph...ah-ha Sensei you are not supossed to wear hats in class can we?" said the boy noticing he was wearing a cap

"Oh...Mr.Daisuke please take off your cap."said the sensei Kaito dissapointed.Then.

Daisuke smiled and said "I won." Taking off her cap reavealed more surprize to the class. She was a girl!

" My real name is Sakuya Honda, sister to Tohru Honda. Don't asked why I came america ." "Sakuya-chan, why did you dress like a boy?" asked Hana- chan." I heard from Sensei that you were being teased so I made a deal with him that if your class can make me reaveal myself as a girl in 3 days, I can beat anyone I want." she declared prondly.

"I was just joking." said Sensei Kaito. " Fine lets see What miss Hamsaki would say if I told her about Miss Rewk-" Sensei covered her mouth before she could say more." Fine, fine but please do not tell her." begged the sensei." Tell the sensei Unna I know about the party, sensei Casuteji about the mistoe accidint, and tell the pinciple that I know about the honeymoon." As Sensei Kaito left they heard him murmer" How did she get this information man." "Yes how did sakuya -chan know that information." asked Hana-chan. " It's a secret." Sakuya said Mystriosly."I swear that Motoko was going to make you a prince." said Ou-chan. "Speaking of Princes did you see the look on the princey's and orange's tops face?"sneered Ou-chan.

" I will go to the bathroom." said Hana chan, swiftly getting out of her chair and went out of the room without a word." Hey you Yankee! How dare you call the Prince; Princey huh? I'm not afraid of you any more for I stuied Taekwondo in the terms break! exclaimed Motoko, head of prince Yuki fanclub grabbing Tohru. Ou-chan said" Let Tohru-chan go!"

"Your little Tohru will be going to hell and how dare you called the prince; orange top? shreiked a girl with black hair." Kyo-kun has a fanclub? asked Tohru confused. " Yes. I'm Anon Mejiru and now you will pay you witch for hypnotising with our princes into loving you."shouted the blacked hair girl getting ready to punch a frightened Tohru while Motoko held Tohru.

The next thing happened in a split second: Anon was about to punch Tohru and before Yuki or Kyo could even react, Sakuya kicked Anon so bad that she fell unconsious and then she grabbed Tohru and tripped Motoko. Every one was in shock to see a girl so strong." Are you alright Tohru?" asked Sakuya in concern.

"Oh my god! she already revealed the secret!" shuoted a voice. " She didn't stupid, she just saved Tohru, our cousin."said another voice very cooly. everyone turned around and saw a girl with milky white skin,long white hair,and silver eyes.She like Sakuya-chan was wearing boy's uniform and another girl with longer light dirty blonde hair,dark blue eyes,a little bit pale, she was about 8 telling by height. She unlike the white haired girl and Sakuya-chan was wearing girl uniform, she was also panicking. "These are our cousins Motoko."pointed to the white haired girl as she took a glance at Motoko(the fanclub one) she(Tohru's cuz) slowly shook her head."And Momoko." "Hi!" "You two go back to class!" Sakuya Barked. "You don't have to yell!" Motoko shouted back leaving with Momoko. " Tohru-chan, that was Motoko and Momoko."

"Thank you for saving me but what were they talking about revealing the secret?" asked Tohru. "Well.."said Sakuya "Remember the plane leaving without me? I came to Japan with Momoko,Motoko,Lucia, our cousin,Seria

,our other cousins, Rina and Naohto. That night we went to a place without asking permission,considering the head of the house was in america.Then we were in a warp and an orb that I think made the warp was in the middle and every one touched the orb and before you knew it we were animals, I was a cat, Motoko was a cow, Momoko was bunny,Lucia was a wolf, Rina is a sheep, Naohto was a tiger, and Seria can either be a sea horse or a classic chinese dragon, but usally a sea horse. But a sprite that came out of the orb gave us crystals that could allow us to touch,so now we wear them all the time in the day and at night we have to take them off or the next the we will be our animal for one day."

" So where is our home?" "Our home?"asked Tohru eyes getting rounder and rounder every minute. "Yup." "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY" shouted Tohru making everyone in the room stare.

" You!"shouted a voice. "How dare you trip president Motoko(Yuki fan) and get away with it?" It was Minami, vice president of Yuki fanclub. "Do you want to settle this with a fight?"asked Sakuya." Sure!" said member number one. "Bring it on!" said member two.

A minute later, after the three on one attack, Sakuya was brushing her pants in the hallway, teachers and students were staring and Tohru was sweat dropping."Oh... let's go back to hana-chan and Ou-chan. By the way, who are the boys that you live with, please call them over." Sakuya said as they walked towards Ou-chan and Hana-chan. "You want to meet them? Ok! Yuki-kun, Kyo-kun please come and meet my sister." Then 2 boys came walking towards her.

"Oh so Tohru-chan lives with a nezumi and a neko eh?" Sakuya said causally after she looked at the boys carefully. The boys stood in utter shock.'Man, how does she know I'm a cat.' Kyo thought. " We live with our cousin,Shigure too." retorted Yuki. " I've should have known the 3 of you lives with a inu."

Tohru giggled nervously. " I didn't tell her." "I am moving into the house either you like it or not." she suddenly stood up."Want to play cards?"she asked. " Sure" said Momoko. They were playing their fifth game when Kyo realised that Momoko and Motoko were here.

"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING HERE?"shouted kyo. "Chill .It's after school. The teachers were too afraid to come in our classroom and your's too." "Yup,yup,yup. Let's thinks of them as our saviors of the big test today." piped in Momiji who just came in, was pointing at Momoko."

" You mean I spent the whole time either beating up fangirls or playing cards?" "Yeah." "Sweet. Yeah well you neko,get the luggage please." said Sakuya.

"Does she know our secret?" asked Motoko " Yup." "How about them?" "Nope, but soon we're dead ." "We are dead." declared Motoko. "No doubt about it, sneaking away from forced marrige. Hello! I'm you cousin Momoko, just call me Momo-chan." said Momoko when she spotted Tohru.

" You guys were forced to marry?" asked Tohru "She and Koko, our cousin and our other cousin,Seria were forced to marry . . They have pathetic names and we hate them. Their_ oohhhhh look at me I so manly and handsome ego_ " said Momoko

" You have to get married!" said Tohru bewildered "Oh Momiji-kun knows about it to but promised not to tell." "Momiji Sohma knows our secret because he turns into a rabbit?" said Sakuya with a sly smile. "Wow you know a lot!" said Momiji who apparenly was listening.

"Hello, I'm Sakuya,Tohru-chan's sis." said Sakuya introducing herself. "Hello!" "Look they are still traumatised of your performance." said Hatsaharu pointing at Kyo and Yuki. "You were jokking right?" "I'm not joking, your a cow right?" asked Sakuya triumphly. Haru just stood there shocked. "What, the shit..."

"I love my life." said Sakuya gleefully. "Sakuya-chan, where did you get that information?" asked Tohru. " I'd like to thank myself." replied Sakuya bowing if she won a acedemy award." Thank You, Thank you."

As they walked home Sakuya either kept critisizing how Kyo should handle their luggage or answering Tohru's questions she kept firing. It was unknown that Kyo secretly dumped the luggage near a ice cream shop.

"We are here, Miss Honda." said Yuki gravly. "I'll be one the roof." said Kyo making his way towards the roof. " Not so fast pussy!" shouted Motoko running to Kyo, accidently bumping to Haru, Yuki, and finally tripping on Kyo. _" Poof" "poof" "poof"_ and there was a rat, a cow, and a cat."

You look very familiar..."said Sakuya starring at Kyo in his cat form." Where is the luggage?"demanned Motoko. " I don't know."said Kyo flatly. " Give me the Luggage or I'll tell Kagura that you once kissed a girl under the misltoe." said Sakuya threatenly.

"She won't beileve you." "But she will beileve Motoko." " How?" "Watch." said Motoko as she walked to Yuki.

"What are you going to do to me?" asked Yuki a little worried. " You are going to act like you dead and won't breathe" And then Yuki fell down as if he was dead and wouldn't breathe.

" Is he going to die?" asked Tohru shaking a little and freaked out a lot.

"No, just under a spell and I'll hypnotise her into beiliving me and she might trust me for either a few days or a few years.

"Can you turn him back?" asked Tohru looking at Yuki. " Sure! Turn back to Yuki." and she snapped her finger. "What did Honda-san do to me?" asked Yuki.

" I'll go get the bags." said Kyo now dashing towards the ice cream shop.

Shigure, who was watching, was about to answer Yuki when he remided himself that there were 4 high school girls in front of his house.

"Hello, I'm Shigure Sohma please come in." " Thank you very much, Sakuya may I go change in to my nomal clothes?"asked Motoko taking the luggage that Kyo brung in after 10 minutes. " Yes, me too." said Momoko.

"So we are going to live here" asked Sakuya. "Yup, Shigure's house." said Tohru. "Live here?" asked Shigure. " We're staying here and a few more girls are coming here in December."

"High school girls all for me, even more are coming to our house." sang Shigure. " Pervert." whispered Sakuya to Tohru. " That what everyone calls him." giggled Tohru. "

"Hey! What to get ice cream?" asked Motoko and Momoko who got out of Tohru's room. Momoko was wearing a blue skirt that went to below her knee by 2 centimeters and a orange tank top. Her dirty blode hair was in two high pig tails and she was also wearing earings that were shaped like carrots.

Motoko was a different story, she was wearing nothing that related to innocint, cute ,girlish , leather pants, a black shirt, a long leather coat, leather boots, a bandanna over her white hair.

" Motoko-chan...don't you ever considering wearing skirts?" asked Shigure happily as he thought of Motoko wearing a mini-skirt. "What are skirts?" asked Motoko blankly. Everyone except Sakuya and Momoko sweat dropped.

"She never wore skirts or anything related to girlish, cute, and bright."said Sakuya. "And her clothing consists only of goth and dark." said Momoko. "Come on, let's go het ice cream Momiji-kun." "Yay, ice cream!" said Momiji.

A song came from a pocket of Motoko's coat.She took a cell phone out of the pocket. It was a message.

When Motoko finished reading it she dropped her phone.

" Seria-chan sent a message that Yumi-chan left to find us in Japan and the worst is that she is going there by herself. They found a message that she left a week ago. Nobody noticed."said Motoko now her face whiter than ever.

"Who is Yumi?" asked Tohru now worried." My older sister." replied Motoko. "Last time she went on her own she got lost a then when we found her she was almost dead." said Sakuya now worried.

At Sohma main house

"Kureno!" called the harsh voice of the unmistakbly Akito

" Yes Akito?" asked Kureno as he came into the room.

"Take this dead girl and dispose of her." said Akito pointing at a sac. It had a dead body in it.

"Where did you find her?"asked Kureno.

"The room with the Zodiac orb." snarled Akito.

"Yes Akito." said Kureno taking the sac. As he got nearer and nearer to the garbage bin he noticed that the bag was moving. Then all of a sudden the bag rolled out of his hand and landed on the ground with a thud.

There was a moan in pain that came from the bag. Kureno, shocked that how a dead girl could move, opened the bag and saw a very pretty girl about his age.

She had white hair and brown hair. She was wearing a ripped shirt and a skirt that was ripped too. "Help me..." she whispered to Kureno and _"poof"_

there was a beautiful nightingale in her place.

Kureno was shocked. "Kureno!"shouted Akito's voice again. Kureno hesitatly put the nightingale in his room before he retured to Akito.

"Kureno, so the little girl can turn into a nightingale? I want you to take care off her so we can figure out who is she and maybe if we don't find her family we can make her your wife." said Akito laughing like a manic.

" You are crazy." sighed Kureno. " Oh wait... here is her suitcase that she left." Kureno grabbed the suitcase and went to room to reivive that girl.

Two months later at shigure's house o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"I wonder how Rina-chan and the monster are doing." said Momoko as she looked at the night sky. "The monster? Rina-chan?"asked Tohru confused.

Momoko just fininshed taking a shower. " Rina is Motoko's little sister and that monster is Motoko's little brother. His real name is Naohto. I hate him very much because he tried to eat me in his animal form." said Momoko after seeing the confused face on Tohru.

" Sakuya told me that he turns into a tiger. Right?" asked Tohru now excited. "A tiger, a white tiger. Rina turns into sheep." "I bet they are cute ."

" Yeah and I love Shigure." said a voice belonging to none other than Motoko. She was wearing a black dress.

"You love him?" asked Tohru

"No."

" I thought you never wore dresses or skirts..." said Tohru carefully observing Motoko in her dress. " I don't, see I'm wearing pants." Motoko said pulling her dress up revealing it was only a large t-shirt.

"Tohru-chan, do you know about Koko?" asked Momo-chan. "No." "Before Sakuya-chan found out that she was a Honda, that was about when she was ten, she lived in a orphan-thingy with another kid because your mom could not raise two kids singlehanded, since the orphan-thingy was so sucessful of finding homes for the kids, but they greatly abused the kids, then one night robbers came and killed the people there and stole the money. Sakuya-chan and Koko-chan were sneaking away that moment so the robbers did not find them but Seria-chan found them and asked them who were they and it turned out Sakuya-chan was a part of our family and auntie Kyoko adopted Koko as her daughter, so you kinda had a step-sis too. OH! Remember the time when you were lost? Sakuya-chan came in the time when you were lost and asked your mom to adopt Koko-chan. Your mom was supossed to tell you that you have a sister but I think you have too much of a shock that time. Guess what she did in return of helping you get back home."

"What did she do?" asked Tohru a little shaky of what a happened to her sister and how her mom could do that thing.

"Mo-chan pleasee tell her." said Momoko. "Alright." said Motoko and she whispered it in Tohru's ear. " Wow!"shouted Tohru. Since Tohru now knew about the baseball cap boy Tohru was a little shocked on that.( I do not know why the hell she has to be shocked) " But Seria erased her memorys about him."

Meanwhileo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

" Where did I meet her?" Yuki asked himself in his room. Sakuya looked very familiar to him. " The dark brown hair, emerald green eyes where have I seen it before...That's It!" he shouted.

Flashback0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_10 year old Yuki justed saved 9 year old Tohru from getting lost forever. As Yuki looked back at the house one more time he saw the girl stnding outside looking at him. She was wearing a baseball cap , a t-shirt, and jeans. "Hey you, please come here." she called out running towards him. " Aren't you with your mother?" he asked a little harshly. " What are you talking about? My mom is with the person you just rescued." she retorted. "Oh..." " I want to ask you, how do you know where our house is?" " I saw them walking around and go into the house dummy?" " You are going to get close to them and ask them for their money huh? Wanna fight tough guy?" taking her cap reaveling dark brown hair and emerald green eyes. " You're on." smiled Yuki. Then they started fighting. Yuki was surprized to see a girl with excellent marial arts skill that even the bake neko couldn'd have. At last the girl threw a punch that ended the fight."You're pretty strong for a girl." Yuki said after getting up." Not bad for a guy either." said the girl cheerfully when they turned around to face the street, they found that the whole street was staring at them. " Anyway I have to go to america soon so I came to say goodbye to mum and Tohru-chan...Thank you for helping her." she said and kissed him on the cheek and a girl with black hair came and pulled her into the house._

_End of Flashback0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0oooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

Yuki touched his cheek. That was his first kiss, not even his mother would kiss him.

!#$&()+12345678790-!#$&()+1234567890-!#$&()+123456

Angel: So how do you like it?

Pepper: I hate it

Angel:Whatever, plz reveiw!

Pepper : and tell if you like mines better too :D

Angel:Bye!

Pepper: yes! Bye, so we can go to a one week trip to the bahamas tomorrow!


	2. Family?

Angel: hello! I hope like my first chappie, this is my friend,Pepper, she made the first chappie though

Pepper:HI!.

Angel:I just updated so I do not know the up-version of chappie one is here

Previosly$&(#$&$(&$&#&$

" Sakuya told me that he turns into a tiger. Right?" asked Tohru now excited. "A tiger, a white tiger. Rina turns into sheep." "I bet they are cute ."

5856875()&(

Angel :I did that in case the up-version is not here

(&&Now&&&

" Yeah and I loves Shigure." said a voice belonging to none other than Motoko. She was wearing a black dress.

" I thought you never wore dresses or skirts..." said Tohru carefully observing Motoko in her dress. " I don't, see I'm wearing pants." Motoko said pulling her dress up revealing it was only a large t-shirt.

"Tohru-chan, do you know about Koko?" asked Momo-chan. "No." "Before Sakuya-chan found out that she was a Honda, that was about when she was ten, she lived in a orphan-thingy with another kid because your mom could not raise two kids singlehanded, since the orphan-thingy was so sucessful of finding homes for the kids, but they greatly abused the kids, then one night robbers came and killed the people there and stole the money. Sakuya-chan and Koko-chan were sneaking away that moment so the robbers did not find them but Seria-chan found them and asked them who were they and it turned out Sakuya-chan was a part of our family and auntie Kyoko adopted Koko as her daughter, so you kinda had a step-sis too. OH! Remember the time when you were lost? Sakuya-chan came in the time when you were lost and asked your mom to adopt Koko-chan. Your mom was supossed to tell you that you have a sister but I think you have too much of a shock that time. Guess what she did in return of helping you get back home." "What did she do?" asked Tohru a little shaky of what a happened to her sister and how her mom could do that thing. "Mo-chan pleasee tell her." said Momoko. "Alright." said Motoko and she whispered it in Tohru's ear. " Wow!"shouted Tohru. Since Tohru now knew about the baseball cap boy Tohru was a little shocked on that.( I do not know why the hell she has to be shocked) " But Seria erased her memorys about him."

Meanwhileo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

" Where did I meet her?" Yuki asked himself in his room. Sakuya looked very familiar to him. " The dark brown hair, emerald green eyes where have I seen it before...That's It!" he shouted.

Flashback0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_10 year old Yuki justed saved 9 year old Tohru from getting lost forever. As Yuki looked back at the house one more time he saw the girl stnding outside looking at him. She was wearing a baseball cap , a t-shirt, and jeans. "Hey you, please come here." she called out running towards him. " Aren't you with your mother?" he asked a little harshly. " What are you talking about? My mom is with the person you just rescued." she retorted. "Oh..." " I want to ask you, how do you know where our house is?" " I saw them walking around and go into the house dummy?" " You are going to get close to them and ask them for their money huh? Wanna fight tough guy?" taking her cap reaveling dark brown hair and emerald green eyes. " You're on." smiled Yuki. Then they started fighting. Yuki was surprized to see a girl with excellent marial arts skill that even the bake neko couldn'd have. At last the girl threw a punch that ended the fight."You're pretty strong for a girl." Yuki said after getting up." Not bad for a guy either." said the girl cheerfully when they turned around to face the street, they found that the whole street was staring at them. " Anyway I have to go to america soon so I came to say goodbye to mum and Tohru-chan...Thank you for helping her." she said and kissed him on the cheek and a girl with black hair came and pulled her into the house._

_End of Flashback0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0oooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

Yuki touched his cheek. That was his first kiss, not even his mother would kiss him.

(&((

Angel: Now this is the real chappie!

On the Roofo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o

Sakuya was confused. She saw Yuki and Kyo for the first time but feels like she saw them before. Then a figure came down froma tree. Sakuya smiled. "I thoght you were in America with the rest." The figure said " Getting the party started without me? Not a chance." " Hello? Sakuya? said a cheerful voice. "Can I come and sit with you?" "Oh-no it's that pervert who loves high school girls."moaned another voice from the trees. "You've been watching him?" asked Sakuya to the voice. " Wrong answer, Rabies did it." "AHHHH! Bugulars!"shouted Shigure. In an instant Yuki and Kyo came up, followed by a grinning Momo-chan, a optimistic Tohru, and a bored Mo-chan. " Are we missing something? Why are you guys happy?" asked Kyo. " You must be Tohru." said the figure on the roof stepping out. "I'm Koko, your adopted sister." Koko had ebony

black hair that went to her knees, black eyes, pale face, she was wearing a black mini skirt,and a black tank top that showed her whole back. " Hello nice to meet you Koko!" said Tohru. "Who is the

jackass who wanted an editor?" asked the voice from the trees. " I don't need a editor, I can edit myself." shouted Shigure."What does this mean?" asked a voice belonging to Akito. "A-a-a-a-Akito, Mi-chan quit her job." said Shigure. "Kureno! GET UP HERE!" shout Akito. In a second Kureno came up followed by a girl with white hairand brown eyes.She was wearing a light blue long sleeve shirt with a low neck line, jeans and sneakers.. "Yumi-chan!"said Mo-chan. "Mo-chan, I missed you so much!"said Yumi giving Mo a hug. "I see you are family, do you know that she can turn into a nightingale?" asked Akito amused and thinking what the reaction will be. " You touched the orb!" shouted Mo who looked like a madman now, was shaking Yumi to death. "I could not help it. I was curious" cried Yumi. "How do you know of the zodiac orb?" asked Akito "Oh...um yeah." said Momo nervously. "What animal do you turn into?" asked Yuki. "I turn into a rabbit, Mo-chan turns into a cow, Bell-chan turns into a wolf." "Where is Rabies?" shouted the voice inthe trees. "You bought him with you Bell-chan?" asked Momo. "Of course." "Oh yeah, Bell-chan turns into a wolf."said Momo. "Arghhhhh" said the voice coming down to the roof. She had brownish-red hair that went to her waist and stormy grey eyes and was wearing a yellow spagetti strap, baggy jeans, sneaker, and a purple coat. " Do I have to be his editor?" she moaned. "You get paid 1200 yen per week." said Mo-chan. "Done and Done." A wolf howl came from the trees. " Rabies!" said Bell-chan. "What animal does Sakuya turn into?" asked Kyo. "None of your buisness." snapped Sakuya. "Ahem so this -" Koko started." Is the place we are staying at?" asked Bell. "We will be enlarging the house soon" said a voice. Then a woman about the age of 20 came up. Her honey coloured hair went to her shoulder was wet and chocolate eyes were saddened. She was wearing a red tube tank, a jeans skirt, boots that went up to her knees, and a docter's coat. "Meet Bell-chan's older sister, marine bioligist, Seria." said Momo. "I hate to break up the introducing meeting or whatever but the roof is going to break and Momiji and Haru are under so they might receive injuries."said Hatori, coming up " Blah blah blah, man WHY DOES EVERY GUY IN THE SOHMA FAMILY HAVE a big mouth." shouted Seria. " What do mean by that?" asked Akito a little angered. "Well yester day we got lost so we knocked on a door and turned out to be a Sohma and she invited us in and her cousin talked to us and he kepted blabing and blabing until it was eight in the night." said Koko. "Must be Patrick, he is half blabber mouth, half American, and half Sohma." murmered Kyo. "But I guess all Sohma's are all blabber mouths" snigger Sakuya. "Why you little-"** _Crash_** and the roof broke. Momiji and Haru who had come with Hatori and Akito were beneth them and Haru caught Mo-chan and Momiji caught Momo-chan and_ poof_ they were two cow and two rabbits. Then Seria fell on top of Hatori who turned into a seahorse. Koko fell on top of Akito . Yuki pulled Tohru aside before she could fall down and kureno and Yumi were sitting at the edge of the roof the whole time so they did not fall. "Stupid inu!" yelled a voice underneth Shigure's dog form. Then a brownish grey wolf apeared. "Let's play a game, How about how many wolf bites can a black lab take before he dies." growled Bell the wolf chasing Shigure. "Ouch!" yelled a brown cat with white paws that looked like socks. Kyo (in his cat form) did not notice that and said "You think your so tough, Want to fight tough girl" "You'er on sucker" the brown cat shouted. "Tohru, let's go get the towels." said Seria taking Hatori and dumping him in the toilet. " What about Koko?" asked Tohru. "She is having issues right now so it's best to leave her alone." Looking at Koko who was in a arguement about when Akito. "You big bafoon, telling me to thank you when you accually did nothing to save me." "So what I am the junishi god and you must obey me!" said Akito and with that he laughed like a manic. "Yumi-chan?"asked Koko. "Yes?"answered Yumi."How did you live with this mental person?" "I cook him dinner and nothing happens." Yumi said truthfully. "So where am I staying?" asked Koko. Seria started" Koko is staying with Akito-" Koko made a vomitting sound.Tohru called to the animals "Momo-chan, Mo-chan, Sakuya-chan, Bell-chan please come in the bathroom to change into your clothes.

3708748932107489032147903274813207480324780137820478320478320432

Angel: It's kinda short,sorry. Reveiwwwwwww

Pepper: and say you want me to rewrite the storyyyyyyyyy

Angel:Never


	3. Chaos, what a lame title!

!#$&(&$#!#$&())(&$$&()(&&()&&&&&&&&&&&

Warning the names of these people are only nicknames so don't tell that we are providing names, I hate people who tell me what to do 

Angel: I'm back!

Pepper: Me too.

Tanya: Hello, I play Koko.

Paula:What's up? I play Momoko!

Bryan: I'll be the only boy, Naohto

Pepper: then I will be Rina!

BAy: Yeah, great having you too as my cousins are enough this is real, peps and bry are really my cuz

Cassie: Don't worry, plus am i really that weak?

Angel: in winter yeah, so you can be Yumi, the nighingale because you sing good!

Bell: Hiya! I will play bell

Lily: I will play Annn, I'm actually from Japan, soo cool!

Angel: I get Seria cuz I love --- (Geuss) too and Sakuya will love kyo too.

Five months later0o0In the storyo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o00o

Now the house is expaned because Akito, Kagura, Kureno, Yumi, Hatori, Haru, Momiji, Koko, Seria, Kisa, Hiro, Mo ,Momo, Rina, and Naohto (both of them are Yumi's and Mo's little bro and sis) are going to live there since there was a major earthquake at Akito's home or the main house so Akito had to move with Shigure's house, since he was the second biggest Sohma house. Akito and the rest of the junnishi went to china, not counting Hiro and Kisa who stayed to help them.

"It's soo hot." complained Koko.

"Duh, it's the middle of the summer." retorted Ann, Bell's sworn sis. Ann had light blonde haur that went to her waist and deep blue eyes. She wore a sundress she designed on her and a straw hat. She also hated snakes. "Hey, let's build a pool so we can cool whenever we want to cool of." suggested Kisa and Rina.

" Yes, I heard that Shigure-san always wanted a swimming pool." joined inTohru. "Alright." sighed Seria who was in charge of the constuction. "Mhahahahahahahahaha" laughed a voice from from the new living room. "What is it?" asked Mo-chan in a bored voice. "I paid the guards to lock that evil cat in the meusem." and with that she continued laughing. " What about Akito?" asked Koko, afraid Akito won't suffer too. " Don't worry, I also put Hatori to get locked up."

"Thank you!" shouted Seria who always got into a fight with Hatori. "For giving me such a genius mastermind as a cousin." Then their was a song that only belonged to The Ice Cream Man! Errrr... Woman!...

There was a stampede to the front door. "3 strawberrys for Tohru-chan, Sakuya-chan, and Kisa-chan, 4 chocolates for Seria-chan, Yumi-chan, Hiro-kun, and Koko-chan, 1 choc -chip for Mo-chan and 4 vanilla for Bell-chan, Naohto-kun, Rina-chan, and Ann-chan isn't it?" said the ice cream woman who they had become good friends with.

"Thank for the ice cream, Miss march." said Seria eating her chocolate ice cream. "Let's build a pool now."

! One month later!

Hatori was driving Akito, Shigure, Kyo, and Haru home because Yuki refused to come, Kyo didn't let Kagura and Momiji come, Ayame wanted to see the clothes at the airport, Rin went home by herself and Ritsu wanted to go see his mother. So Only Rin and Ritsu were not coming.

" MY house!" was all that Shigure could say when he saw his enlarged house. As they stepped out they did not expect five girls to to wet them in soda; " Take this you bastard!" yelled Koko. When the guys got a closer look at the girl they realised that they were wearing bikinis, Koko was wearing a black string bikini, Sakuya was wearing a white string, Mo was wearing a normal black bikini, Bell was wearing a light red one, and Seria was wearing a light blue string.

"It's a gold mine!" yelled Shigure. " How 'bout soda mine." said bell as the girls took a water gun from behind each other. " Run for it!" yelled Kyo running from Sakuya who had sprite sodas in her water gun. Shigure was actually chasing Bell until Bell dissapeared at the swimming pool. "My house is complete! I now have a swimming pool." Shigure yelled at the sky. "Mhahahahahahahaha!" laughed Bell as she ambushed him by pushing him into the water. "What the?" "That will teach you for messing with the wolf." said Bell.

"You'll get what you deserve!" shouted a angry Koko chasing Akito. As soon as the water hit him Akito opened his mouth and then he spat mouthfull of 'soda' out. "I thought you said it had soda."

"Well I knew that you would do that so I put soda water, ashes (the burnt ashes), baby powder, green tea, and roch killer in it, too bad it is not poisioned." said Koko.

"You bitch." was all that Akito said before a coke covered Haru, a wet Shigure, and a angry Hatori drenched in wine.

"Got attacked too?" asked Shigure.

"Soda water, ashes, baby powder, green tea, and non-poisionous roch killer." said akito glaring at Koko.

"I thought Hatori had the worst, got covered in a mix of grape juice, grape wine, red wine, and fish soysauce." said Haru.

Koko bursted out laughing " Fish soysauce hahahahhaha, did you really put it in?"

"uh-hu." said Seria apearing behind Hatori.

"i just received a call that the rest of the Sohma are hosting a party to celebrate our arrivel, worst is Misaki is hosting it." said Hatori

" Who is Misaki?" asked a voice. It was Tohru. She wore a bathing suite but a large t-shirt was covering it.

" My sister, I have no doubts that she will like Seria, because she is known for her tricks for getting me mad, just like Seria."

AT THE PARTY1!#$&Y54321#$&(&$#!23456789&$#!#$

" Brother!" sqealed a voice. There was a girl with light green hair and light blue eyes. She wore a yellow shorts and a purple tank top.

"Misaki." said Hatori gravly. "I just been covered by grapes, wine and fish soysauce, don't bother me."

"Really? Who did that? I hail her or him." said Misaki.

" You like to make mischeif and make him mad too? asked a voice belonging to non other than the one and only Seria!

"Righto! I am Misaki, Hatori's sis."

" Hi, I am Seria, Tohru Honda's cousin."

"Hey, I want to show you somthing!" said Misaki taking Seria's hand and leading her somwhere

" Wow! It's such a beautiful place it is." said Tohru.

" Do you know this is also where the chistmas party is held?" asked Momiji excited that Tohru, Momoko and Sakuya could come.

" Hello, all of the girls here must wear santa suits in this party, considering this is also gonna be the chistmas party too." said Ayame. (Right now, it's december)

Mo, after hearing this asked if these were dresses. Ayame said "Of course!" Mo looked like it was the end of the world.

" I think we shall go home now."

"It's ok, you can just wear it last, ok?" said Yumi.

" I think Seria is lucky, she has gone with Misaki, maybe a plan to skip wearing the santa suits." said Momoko.

" I think your imagination has gone wild, Momo." growled Bell.

" Can I see the dresses now? I bet they are pretty." said Tohru, thinking about the beautiful dress that was going to wear.

"Momoko-san is right! We have to wear santa suits." said Kisa shyly.

"Really?"

"Oh whoopdeedoo! Now I get to wear the thing I detest most! Costumes." said Koko sarsacticly.

"That not even the beginning, and what worst is that Ayame made the dresses!" moaned Ann.

Ann once went to Ayame's shop!

_Flashback!(&&$&$))&_

_"Errrrr, can I see the manager?" Ann asked Ayame._

_"Weellllof course! Ta-da!" said Ayame._

_"Your the manager!" _

_" Of course."_

_" Errrr...are these dresses for sale?"_

_"Of course!"_

_"can you get me some sake?"_

_"Of course!"_

_"Pay me 10000 yen!"_

_"Of course!"_

_" Are you gay?" _

_"Of course!"_

_Allison bursted out laughing._

_" Oh, so you wanted that dress?" asked Ayame. (He was starring at the dress she was gonna buy; a wedding dress he had made for Tohru!)_

_"Hahahahahahahha yeahhahahahahha" said Ally, laughing her ass off._

_" It's for my model."_

_"But you said it was for sale!" said Ally, now angery._

_"You should think of others, this is for my top model, for working hard!"_

_" I am, this is for my cousin, when she is going to get married!"_

_"Sorry, no can do."_

_"Assshole."_

_End of Flashback&(&$&($&$_

" You actually went to his store?" asked Sakuya.

" Really? Did it get more a beautiful?" asked Tohru.

" You actually call it beautiful?" asked Allison, surprized.

"Mhm."

"Good greif." said Mo as she tightened Momoko dress corset.

"Owww, that hurt!" whined Momoko.

" Good for you, maybe you would finally slow down and stop being hyper." said Rina. "You stupid Usagi." She muttered somthing like bitch

Tohru was soched to see and ten year old behave something like Hiro.

" Oh, she was raised by a very skilled parent who curses people alot." said Sakuya.

"Kuya-chan treats Rina's mother as her own." said KOko.

"Tohru-chan, I'll help you chose your dress!" said Rina, grabbing her hand.

"Rina-chan, your really mean, why are you like that? Mother always says treat others the way you wanted to be treated." said Tohru, after being lead away.

"I've already been treated like that, Sakuya, Mo, Yumi, and Na-sama(Haha) and I that is " Rina muttered.

"What? What happened?"

"You don't want to know..."

"I want to know, if you tell someone what you feel, you will feel a lot better...

"Isn't that what diaries are for?" muttered Rina, making sure noboady heard she started:...

Da da dum dum

)(&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&)($$&&&&&&&&&&&&$&#$$

Angel: That was sorta a quick one!

Pepper: Tell me about it

Puala: Due to Thailand's stupid internet, we have only one hour of internet and three hours of computer

Bryan: Whao, she got smart

Tanya: My secret potion!

Lily:Mhm, she's right

Bay: In the next episode: Rina will reveal why she has a bad potty mouth like Hiro and the past... The girls dress up (Cept Momoko cuz she already did and she is helping everyonesle

Angel: Plz plz plz plz plz plz reveiw or no more story!

Paula: We will make another story!

Lily: About twenty reveiws!

Tanya: Byeeeeeee

!#$&(&$#!#$&())(&$$&()(&&()&&&&&&&&&&&

Warning the names of these people are only nicknames so don't tell that we are providing names, I hate people who tell me what to do 

Angel: I'm back!

Pepper: Me too.

Tanya: Hello, I play Koko.

Paula:What's up? I play Momoko!

Bryan: I'll be the only boy, Naohto

Pepper: then I will be Rina!

BAy: Yeah, great having you too as my cousins are enough this is real, peps and bry are really my cuz

Cassie: Don't worry, plus am i really that weak?

Angel: in winter yeah, so you can be Yumi, the nighingale because you sing good!

Bell: Hiya! I will play bell

Lily: I will play Annn, I'm actually from Japan, soo cool!

Angel: I get Seria cuz I love --- (Geuss) too and Sakuya will love kyo too.

Five months later0o0In the storyo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o00o

Now the house is expaned because Akito, Kagura, Kureno, Yumi, Hatori, Haru, Momiji, Koko, Seria, Kisa, Hiro, Mo ,Momo, Rina, and Naohto (both of them are Yumi's and Mo's little bro and sis) are going to live there since there was a major earthquake at Akito's home or the main house so Akito had to move with Shigure's house, since he was the second biggest Sohma house. Akito and the rest of the junnishi went to china, not counting Hiro and Kisa who stayed to help them.

"It's soo hot." complained Koko.

"Duh, it's the middle of the summer." retorted Ann, Bell's sworn sis. Ann had light blonde haur that went to her waist and deep blue eyes. She wore a sundress she designed on her and a straw hat. She also hated snakes. "Hey, let's build a pool so we can cool whenever we want to cool of." suggested Kisa and Rina.

" Yes, I heard that Shigure-san always wanted a swimming pool." joined inTohru. "Alright." sighed Seria who was in charge of the constuction. "Mhahahahahahahahaha" laughed a voice from from the new living room. "What is it?" asked Mo-chan in a bored voice. "I paid the guards to lock that evil cat in the meusem." and with that she continued laughing. " What about Akito?" asked Koko, afraid Akito won't suffer too. " Don't worry, I also put Hatori to get locked up."

"Thank you!" shouted Seria who always got into a fight with Hatori. "For giving me such a genius mastermind as a cousin." Then their was a song that only belonged to The Ice Cream Man! Errrr... Woman!...

There was a stampede to the front door. "3 strawberrys for Tohru-chan, Sakuya-chan, and Kisa-chan, 4 chocolates for Seria-chan, Yumi-chan, Hiro-kun, and Koko-chan, 1 choc -chip for Mo-chan and 4 vanilla for Bell-chan, Naohto-kun, Rina-chan, and Ann-chan isn't it?" said the ice cream woman who they had become good friends with.

"Thank for the ice cream, Miss march." said Seria eating her chocolate ice cream. "Let's build a pool now."

! One month later!

Hatori was driving Akito, Shigure, Kyo, and Haru home because Yuki refused to come, Kyo didn't let Kagura and Momiji come, Ayame wanted to see the clothes at the airport, Rin went home by herself and Ritsu wanted to go see his mother. So Only Rin and Ritsu were not coming.

" MY house!" was all that Shigure could say when he saw his enlarged house. As they stepped out they did not expect five girls to to wet them in soda; " Take this you bastard!" yelled Koko. When the guys got a closer look at the girl they realised that they were wearing bikinis, Koko was wearing a black string bikini, Sakuya was wearing a white string, Mo was wearing a normal black bikini, Bell was wearing a light red one, and Seria was wearing a light blue string.

"It's a gold mine!" yelled Shigure. " How 'bout soda mine." said bell as the girls took a water gun from behind each other. " Run for it!" yelled Kyo running from Sakuya who had sprite sodas in her water gun. Shigure was actually chasing Bell until Bell dissapeared at the swimming pool. "My house is complete! I now have a swimming pool." Shigure yelled at the sky. "Mhahahahahahahaha!" laughed Bell as she ambushed him by pushing him into the water. "What the?" "That will teach you for messing with the wolf." said Bell.

"You'll get what you deserve!" shouted a angry Koko chasing Akito. As soon as the water hit him Akito opened his mouth and then he spat mouthfull of 'soda' out. "I thought you said it had soda."

"Well I knew that you would do that so I put soda water, ashes (the burnt ashes), baby powder, green tea, and roch killer in it, too bad it is not poisioned." said Koko.

"You bitch." was all that Akito said before a coke covered Haru, a wet Shigure, and a angry Hatori drenched in wine.

"Got attacked too?" asked Shigure.

"Soda water, ashes, baby powder, green tea, and non-poisionous roch killer." said akito glaring at Koko.

"I thought Hatori had the worst, got covered in a mix of grape juice, grape wine, red wine, and fish soysauce." said Haru.

Koko bursted out laughing " Fish soysauce hahahahhaha, did you really put it in?"

"uh-hu." said Seria apearing behind Hatori.

"i just received a call that the rest of the Sohma are hosting a party to celebrate our arrivel, worst is Misaki is hosting it." said Hatori

" Who is Misaki?" asked a voice. It was Tohru. She wore a bathing suite but a large t-shirt was covering it.

" My sister, I have no doubts that she will like Seria, because she is known for her tricks for getting me mad, just like Seria."

AT THE PARTY1!#$&Y54321#$&(&$#!23456789&$#!#$

" Brother!" sqealed a voice. There was a girl with light green hair and light blue eyes. She wore a yellow shorts and a purple tank top.

"Misaki." said Hatori gravly. "I just been covered by grapes, wine and fish soysauce, don't bother me."

"Really? Who did that? I hail her or him." said Misaki.

" You like to make mischeif and make him mad too? asked a voice belonging to non other than the one and only Seria!

"Righto! I am Misaki, Hatori's sis."

" Hi, I am Seria, Tohru Honda's cousin."

"Hey, I want to show you somthing!" said Misaki taking Seria's hand and leading her somwhere

" Wow! It's such a beautiful place it is." said Tohru.

" Do you know this is also where the chistmas party is held?" asked Momiji excited that Tohru, Momoko and Sakuya could come.

" Hello, all of the girls here must wear santa suits in this party, considering this is also gonna be the chistmas party too." said Ayame. (Right now, it's december)

Mo, after hearing this asked if these were dresses. Ayame said "Of course!" Mo looked like it was the end of the world.

" I think we shall go home now."

"It's ok, you can just wear it last, ok?" said Yumi.

" I think Seria is lucky, she has gone with Misaki, maybe a plan to skip wearing the santa suits." said Momoko.

" I think your imagination has gone wild, Momo." growled Bell.

" Can I see the dresses now? I bet they are pretty." said Tohru, thinking about the beautiful dress that was going to wear.

"Momoko-san is right! We have to wear santa suits." said Kisa shyly.

"Really?"

"Oh whoopdeedoo! Now I get to wear the thing I detest most! Costumes." said Koko sarsacticly.

"That not even the beginning, and what worst is that Ayame made the dresses!" moaned Ann.

Ann once went to Ayame's shop!

_Flashback!(&&$&$))&_

_"Errrrr, can I see the manager?" Ann asked Ayame._

_"Weellllof course! Ta-da!" said Ayame._

_"Your the manager!" _

_" Of course."_

_" Errrr...are these dresses for sale?"_

_"Of course!"_

_"can you get me some sake?"_

_"Of course!"_

_"Pay me 10000 yen!"_

_"Of course!"_

_" Are you gay?" _

_"Of course!"_

_Allison bursted out laughing._

_" Oh, so you wanted that dress?" asked Ayame. (He was starring at the dress she was gonna buy; a wedding dress he had made for Tohru!)_

_"Hahahahahahahha yeahhahahahahha" said Ally, laughing her ass off._

_" It's for my model."_

_"But you said it was for sale!" said Ally, now angery._

_"You should think of others, this is for my top model, for working hard!"_

_" I am, this is for my cousin, when she is going to get married!"_

_"Sorry, no can do."_

_"Assshole."_

_End of Flashback&(&$&($&$_

" You actually went to his store?" asked Sakuya.

" Really? Did it get more a beautiful?" asked Tohru.

" You actually call it beautiful?" asked Allison, surprized.

"Mhm."

"Good greif." said Mo as she tightened Momoko dress corset.

"Owww, that hurt!" whined Momoko.

" Good for you, maybe you would finally slow down and stop being hyper." said Rina. "You stupid Usagi." She muttered somthing like bitch

Tohru was soched to see and ten year old behave something like Hiro.

" Oh, she was raised by a very skilled parent who curses people alot." said Sakuya.

"Kuya-chan treats Rina's mother as her own." said KOko.

"Tohru-chan, I'll help you chose your dress!" said Rina, grabbing her hand.

"Rina-chan, your really mean, why are you like that? Mother always says treat others the way you wanted to be treated." said Tohru, after being lead away.

"I've already been treated like that, Sakuya, Mo, Yumi, and Na-sama(Haha) and I that is " Rina muttered.

"What? What happened?"

"You don't want to know..."

"I want to know, if you tell someone what you feel, you will feel a lot better...

"Isn't that what diaries are for?" muttered Rina, making sure noboady heard she started:...

Da da dum dum

)(&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&)($$&&&&&&&&&&&&$&#$$

Angel: That was sorta a quick one!

Pepper: Tell me about it

Puala: Due to Thailand's stupid internet, we have only one hour of internet and three hours of computer

Bryan: Whao, she got smart

Tanya: My secret potion!

Lily:Mhm, she's right

Bay: In the next episode: Rina will reveal why she has a bad potty mouth like Hiro and the past... The girls dress up (Cept Momoko cuz she already did and she is helping everyonesle

Angel: Plz plz plz plz plz plz reveiw or no more story!

Paula: We will make another story!

Lily: About twenty reveiws!

Tanya: Byeeeeeee


	4. we intterupt you for this special scene

lily: We interupt this special scene, just before Rina tells; here are some scenes that Rina-sama swears on people, just in case you get confused, you didn't hear her swear alot that chappie, she swears on Naohto alot

Tanya: Warning not appropriate for young children, or they will look up Peps here

Pepper: I am the queen of swearing, all hail meeee

Paula: last chap, Akiity was bit retarted

Tanya: He wanted a drink, he was thirsty, so thought he was going to get a free soda, another one of my brillient ideas

Bay:blah blah, every here talks to much

Theadore: YOu too

Pepper: Hooo r u?

Theadore: Bryan's other name, call me dore

lily: Are you still watching the Cowboy Bebop movie on star channel? Thailand suckss

tanya: Say that again

lily: this doesn't count as a chappie so i still need more reveiws

Paula: An maybe an INTERVEIW TOOO

Bay: Remember: these scence were before the last chappie ok?

$&($#&#W($&$&$$$&$$$&$$$

scene 1, airport

"Sakuya-chan, why Momoko-chan doesn't seem happy about picking up Naohto-kun and Rina-chan?" Tohru asked her sister , Sakuya.

Momoko had been moody all week when she heard that Naohto and Rina were coming.

" You remember when she was talking about Naohto the monster?" asked Sakuya. Tohru nodded. " And he is coming here?" Tohru nodded again. " Well the reason that she calls him that is because he once tried to eat Momo-chan."

"WHAT?" asked Torhu horrified.

" Well, he was in his tiger form and so was Momoko and he was hungy so..."

" She survived didn't she?" asked Tohru.

"If she is standin right behind us, yeah."

" Kuya-chan! Momo-chan!" shouted a girl with silvery white hair and cream coloured eyes.

"That Rina." pointed Sakuya.

"Rin Rin-chan, nice to see ya again!" Momoko shouted back.

" Momoko and Rina have some sorta love hate relationship, I mean the sister way." added Sakuya, before Tohru will think that this story is Yuri. ( Which it is not, good save . )

" Where is that tiger?"

" That baka is currently eating at the burger king, I sure have I baka family." she mumered.

Of course, Tohru heard her, but didn't think she was actually Rina ,she thought it was Sakuya.

"Oh, baka family it is." said Mo's voice apearing out of nowhere.

"OHhhhh, errrr, uhhhhhh" said Rina in a frightened voice. A very dark aroa was around them. Sakuya sweatdropped.

" She is afraid of Mo..."

$$&$&$&W$&)&((&)(&&$$

scene 2, when building the house

"Naohto-kun!" yelled Kisa. She needed help for that day, Hiro was sick. Naohto ran over to Kisa smiling. She blushed. ( Isn't that sweet) They helped each other pile a huge peice of wood, about the size of two Harus.

" Rina-sheep-chan." was Naohto's nickname for Rina ever scince she was cursed with the sheep.

"What do you want, ya kuso tiger! Your always so nice and blah blah, I don't even know how Mo-onee-chan ever got related to that baka bird and you ,DamnED Tiger? Kisa-chan, I wasn't talking about you..."

Tohru-onee-chan heard this though...

$&$&$&()+(&&&(&(())&&(&()&

scene3 INTERNET

Cookiesdelux1311- Rina

Batjokey32- John ( Rina's friend)

Muffins232-minnie ( another friend )

sabless13512-sandy (another friend )

grumpytigerikillu123-Naohto (he just woke up...)

0o.o0

Cookiesdelux13311: Hiya bastard .

Batjokey32: Shut up, you bitch

sabless13512: shut up your self, you a$$hole, rin rin, hows life treating ya?

Muffins232: Yeah, if someone hurts you. I'll kill them, and john tooooo

sabless13512: Wha did i dew

grumpytigerikillu123: How did i get here?

sabless13512: omgomgomgomg Na-dono

Muffins232: hi, Na-sama

grumpytigerikillu123: Shut up, Rina, Kuya-sama wants ta speak ta ya

Cookiesdelux13311:Why would that baka neko want to me? She too low and dirty...

grumpytigerikillu123: 1) Sakuya-chan just woke me from my 16 hours of sleeping 2) she told me i had to get you, of all of the people in the world 3) I wanna get bac, to doing my hobby, sleeping

sabless13512: What list is it in?

Batjokey32: Favorits?

Muffins232: what i like to do?

grumpytigerikillu123: what i hate to do, cept for the sleeping

Cookiesdelux13311: joy, my only brother hates meh

Batjokey32: how can he not hate u?

sabless13512: oh, just shut up

grumpytigerikillu123: kuya-chan mentioned about if not coming, she'll tell the whole world about your crush on ...

Cookiesdelux13311: I'mm going, arggggg, i'm so gonna kill that damn, kuso, baka, stupid, bitchy, bitch, dirty lowlife somthing...

kungfuukat174: sorry to intterupt but please continue so when you fininsh i will kick you butt

cookiedelux13311: lowlife hippo, unshofisticatedly

grumpytigerikillu123: you speeled it wrong

cookiedelux1311: IT's a free world, I can do what ever i want!

&(&()&&&&

scen-

lily: enough! the children are getting scared!

paula: he youngest one that could ever read this are 13 year olds

Bryan: is fruits basket a girls show? if you a guy that watches this show, plz reveiw so we can take ovwer the world and watch what we want!

Pepper: Whoa! calm down, it's not that you even have a choice...

Tanya: help me get angel to type

lily:i thought that we will we be taking over the story for chapters 4-6

Bel: yeah

Pepper: plz reveiw

Bryan: if you don't like it then tell angel to rewrite the story!

Pepper: press the reveiw button, you know ya want to .


	5. Live! fromInside the rooms

Angel: hehehehehe sorry minor (major) breakdown and had well you know pay for the thingamabobs or something……well anyway it was long time too and since nobody is here, I might as well finish this chapter by my self……………..

Christmas Party!

Men's dressing room

" Give me one reason why we have get dressed in tuxedoes and start dancing like girls!" Kyo bellowed at Hatori.

" Well…….I sorta agree with the baka neko, why do we have to suddenly appear with tuxedoes and start dancing, this isn't even a Sohma tradition." Said Yuki.

"Awwwww, Yuki, don't you want to dance with Tohru?" asked Momiji prancing in kimono. "What should I wear? Pink or White or Cream or Yellow?"

Yuki blushed at the words "Dance with Tohru"

"It's ok, if Tohru doesn't want to dance with Yuki then I will." Declared Haru.

" Hey, if you are going to dance with Haru, you might as well wear a wig so people won't to suspect anything!" said Shigure as he was trying to pull his arm though his shirt.

" You want to know the reason why, it is because 1.Akito ordered and made us do it, 2. it is the tenth anniversary the Akito is the head of the Sohma house for 10 years and 3. it is to honour the special guest we have."

Silence

"The guest are……?-" asked Ritsu dumbfounded and breaking the silence.

"AHHHHHHHHHH, not the dress!" screamed a voice.

"Koko, shut up, and put this on!" screamed another.

" The Honda's."

Silence…..

Girl's dressing room

Kisa sat quietly as she watched the havoc unfold right before her, Bell, and Ann were chasing Koko and Sakuya while Mo and Rina were doing the acting of duelling with lightsabers. The only people who were quietly, happily doing whatsoever were Thoru, Momoko, Seria, and Yumi.

"Ain't no way your gonna get me in that Thing!" exclaimed Sakuya, dodging Bell swipes.

The only question was where was Rin. Kagura was- everyone though- picking out a wedding dress to perfectly humiliate Kyo by announcing that they were fiancés.

!&(&((((((((((((((((((((&&($&$$&$&$&$$&$$

Angel: sorry if it is too short, I am just too tired soo next time k?

Bye Bye

P.S. Can I have at least3 reviews?


	6. oooooooooooo Balck out!

Angel: yeah, well sorry for not updating "" yep, I know I suck!

Well here's the story

" Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" screamed Koko. For people million miles away that have heard that must have thought a girl was about to meet her fate as being murdered, but this story's rated T so for the people who thought that, think again! Well, the truth was that she had to wear a dress ,formally.

" WHERE IN HELL IS SAKUYA?" bellowed Seria.

Then there was a big SLAM!

"She escaped!" exclaimed Bell.

"Uhhhhhh, no. Rina said she wanted to go to the bathroom, with Sakuya, but both are already dressed…." Said Mo-chan.

" Since when did those two finished dressing and when did they start?" questioned Ann.

"Uhhhh, when you guys were tormenting Koko . As a matter of fact, Koko's more of a tomboy than Sakuya!" said Momoko.

" Yeah, I guess since she can actually wear these kinds of desses with complaining and tripping on it like the way Mo-chan did when she firstly wore a dress." Said Yumi thoughtfully.

"They looked very pretty though with Rina's creamed colored dress and Sakuya's strapless dress."

" Whoa! Did you say that Rina's wearing something creamed colored and Sakuya wearing something strapless?" asked Bell amazed.

"Yea, well she actually picked herself!" said MOmoko.

"………..amazing! OhMa God it raining diamonds and emeralds!" giggled Yumi.

Outside

Many sohmas stared at the strange guest that came in from the girls dressing room.

"Sakuya….I have a feeling that we weren't welcome…." Said Rina.

"Nonsense! I think the bathroom is this way…." Said Sakuya leading her into a hallway.

Suddenly BOOM! A black out…..

Both girl stumbled into a room which was already opened………………………

Boy dressing Room.

"Shut Up!" Kyo bellowed at Momiji as he pranced in his pink (lol) tux happily singing "Momiji's anthem"

"WaHHHHHHHHHHH"

"Just get out !" said Kyo holding the door for Momiji who was finished dressing to get out

Suddenly BOOM! A balck out…………………….

"Suddenly (again…..) "Ouuuffff"

Kyo felt a something or someone tumble into his chest and fell down, both of them. "Where the hell am I?" asked a way to familiar voice but kyo couldn't make out who the voice belonged too.

"Where are you?" asked another familiar voice.

Suddenly the light flicked on and revealed that kyo was on top of Sakuya!

DUM DUmDUMMMMMMMM

Hehe, how did you like it?

Review and you'll get a surprise in the next chapter……………………………………………………..tata!


	7. Laughing for no reason

Angel: Yo! Sorry 4 not updating…….problems with …myself……anger management…..you knowww…The surprise issss that this is not a chappie…lol juzz kidding…go on and read!

I have a question 4 Queen-aces here……what did Aiden do?

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket cuz if I do…..I would have a life…..I wouldn't Be this…and I wouldn't allow Akito to make Hatori erase people's memories about the Sohmas ( Cept for the Prince Yuki fan club ) –

Enough! ON WITH THE STORY

&()&()&!(((&&(

By now Sakuya had already become used darkness so when the lights flickered on it sorta blinded her so… she just got up without really noticing anything specifically a the only orange headed boy who was on top of her.

"Ummm…….oops?" said Rina uncertainly as she saw what was going on in the "Rest Room" Well this was what she saw –aside from the Kyo on Sakuya thing- ;

Hatori and Momiji, who were the only ones fully dressed were currently debating with Ayame weather Haru went with a black or white tie. Well Momiji and Ayame were…..

" But Amyme….it is a ball and ball are supposed to be filled with joyful colours…..not black!"

"But Haru has too much white one him already, he is the cow and a cow is white AND BLACK! What do you of this Tori-kun?"

While Haru was just standing there shirtless and clueless…eyeing Yuki who was buttoning his shirt. Well the keyword is WAS, he was now staring back at Rina.

Ritsu was in a apologizing fit after finding out that black looked better at him then white.

" I'M SORRY, I SHOULD HAVE RECONSIDER YOUR THOUGHTS OF HOW I LOOK BETTER IN BLACK AND HOW I SHOULDN'T PUT ON THIS BOWWWWWWW ! WILL YOU FORGIVE MEEE SHIGURE-SANNNN? I'M SORRY THAT I AM ALSO SAYING ALL OF THIS IN CAPS-LOCK! FORRRRGGGGGGGGIIIIIIIIVVVVVVVVEEEEEEEEE MMMMMEEEEEE!"

WHILE -oops - Shigure was trying to calm –ahem- Ritsu down…….

Naohto was watching all of this with a fairly amused expression n his face

Note: As I said before the keyword is WAS or WERE …….So now everyone had their eyes on the pair of cat when Sakuya due to the blindness of the light that just flickered on got up thus bumping on to kyo.

'Something is missing…..what is it?' Sakuya and Kyo thought dimly as Sakuya bumped in her……Then…POOF!

"Oh, that is what was missing.." said Sakuya randomly as she suddenly truned into a cat.

Rina stared at her as if she was mad and then started laughing who was pretty soon joined by Sakuya. The Sohmas just stared and tried to put the pieces together to figure out why were they laughing… ( There are too many ….'s In this chapter)

Girls Dressing Room

"What the hell?" exclaimed Seria as she pulled Koko's hair a bit too hard.

"The Sohma's must be poor……maybe they couldn't afford the electric bill…" snickered Bell.

"Well…..compared to the Honda estate they pretty are…." Said Yumi

As the elder Honda discussed the Rich Poor subject…they temporarily forgot that there were 3 Sohma in the same room…. ( again )

"Ok, the Sohmas are poor, just finish my hair! It HURTS!" screeched Koko, who was drumming her fingers impatiently.

"Ohhh….well, I'm bored..." stated Mo-chan like if she was reading a scipt.

"Who isn't?" asked Momoko all hyperactively bored. (I made up that word)

" I ain't" said Seria, grinning as she yanked Koko's hair. Causing her to screech.

"OUCH!"

" Revenge is like biting a dog after it bit you….ouch!" said Bell.

" What does that have to do with her yanking my whole head off?"

" Nothing….I just said it for fun….my, kisa, you have lovely hair, mind if I play with it a bit?" she said turning to Kisa, who was clutching Tohru's lovely dress (1).

"Ummm……." Responded Kisa.

" Don't! She's the main reason why my whole family is white haired!" warned Mo-chan. Of coarse the Honda's new this was the lie they told about the unusal white hair Yumi and her family had, but they had a feeling that Mo-chan was

just joking for fun, but her voice sounded really serious. And then Momo thought she as well might join the fun of telling poor Kisa 'The Truth"

" Yeah ,she tampered with their hair to much then is suddenly turned white because of all the hair dye….!" Said Momoko

"Eeep!" exclaimed Kisa, surprised of what Momoko said and then giggled, no wonder why her teachers said too much dye is good for you. Well because at first she misunderstood that for dying twice….And she just thought all of Mo-chan's hair dying

&)&&&&&&&&)))))))))))))))))))))))$$$

Angel :Well that it….. next time I guest star in here tooo….who'll it be?

Also please tell which one of my Hondas do you like best and don't forget to reviw!

Ta-ta

Angel


End file.
